Talk:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together
Love Händel?! Is'nt the name "Luve Händel"? http://i118.photobucket.com/albums/o108/vardark/LuveHndel.png -Audun 12:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I will give you the ä, but no that is an o not a u, its just the way the font is. felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:50, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Why are you so sure on that? -Audun 12:51, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Well fonts are one of the key elements to the major I am taking in college and I have studied a lot of different styles and this style generally has its o like that, if it were a u it would have been a bit more like the n but upside down with the extra notch felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Rename This should be renamed again back to "Dude, We're Getting Back Together!" (Look at image.) --SuperFlash101 20:31, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I think you mean that it needs to be changed to Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together without the "!" at the end. Take a close look at the title card. —Topher 18:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Song Confusion The song You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart is NOT You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart. In the documentary Candace and the boys watch, it clearly says You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart. It seems to get confused a lot, especially on this episode's song list, so I'm just adding it here to be noticed. Virushunter981 23:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Same Singer from "It's About Time" Did anyone else notice that at one point in the crowd, you can see the same guy from the Group of singers for Dr. Doofenshmirtz's My Nemesis Song? its when the band is singing the Na-na-na-na part. i didnt catch it the first time, i thought it was cool to see :I did, they also sing the It's a Perfect Day song, its put in those song chronology, and please remember to sign you posts with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Removed video The fourth Background Information item references YouTube video #3Lvu8GKCPVM as proof that the kids were with babysitters at the time of the Love Händel Farewell Concert. This video has been removed by the person that uploaded it. What did the video say? Did anybody save a copy of it? — RRabbit42 02:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I do: ...As for the timeline, here's how we see it: Love Händel was a 90's Hair Band, not an 80's Hair Band. (I know, Hair Band's weren't too big in the 90's which is why they only had the one hit.) In the flashback where Lawrence and Linda kiss at the concert, a young Candace and toddler Phineas and Ferb are at their respective houses with babysitters so their parents could go out. —'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Green hat turns pink? http://i29.tinypic.com/20759ut.png I noticed after watching the episode a few times, that when Doofenshmirtz is tying Perry to the rocket, his hat turns pink for a few seconds. It's a very odd mistake. I don't see how they could miss it. :3 —Barbiene 20:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm beginning to wonder if sudden color changes are a running gag. It happens in the very first episode (Rollercoaster) when Perry starts fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz. All the walls in the room turn red, and then when the window breaks, they turn back to their original colors. — RRabbit42 03:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Swampy's Earing Swampy's earing switches back and forth several times during the episode. 01:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Books Change Colours The books behind Swampy during the song Ain't Got Rhythm change color randomly. Thursday I'm watching a rerun of the episode right now and I have to say I don't think Lawrence is confused as to the day as is suggested in the errors section of the article. Linda says it's not just any Thursday before leaving in a huff. If Lawrence is confused as to what day it is, then Linda's answer says she's just as confused. -annonymous 10/12/2010 6:08 AM EST Blues Brothers Among the allusions ro Blues Brothers, I am missing a very important one: the sunglasses Phineas and Ferb put on at the start of History of Rock are much like the ones Jake and Elwood Blue are wearing.Theroach (talk) 09:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) This is probably the most nostalgic episode ever. MacBarrPup (talk) 19:30, March 12, 2018 (UTC)